


Symphony

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Ben Solo, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orchestra, Public Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: It's Rey's first time at the orchestra, and Ben intends to make it interesting for everyone.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 54
Kudos: 110
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseWhite/gifts).



> Writing Dom Ben, a kinky trope I haven't written before. Also vibe play, which I've written but only for finnreylo. I've written public sex and voyeurism many times but it's always fun to write it again! I'll put links to these fics in the end notes if you're curious.
> 
> Gifted to foxfleur, who wrote my favorite public vibe fic. I'm afraid mine doesn't come close to hers for hotness quality but it's what I have in me. She's also a queen of voyeurism and you should read her fics!
> 
> This isn't a threesome but it does have some intimate voyeurism so be aware!
> 
> Thank you x100 to flypaper_brain for the encouragement and the last minute beta.

It was Rey's first night going to the symphony and she was nervous. Ben had sent his driver over earlier in the day with a dress - silver, somehow both drapey and clingy, exposing much more skin than she was used to - and Rose had come over to help with her hair and makeup.

"You look gorgeous," her friend reassured her for at least the tenth time. "You're going to have so much fun."

Rey knew that Rose was right; she'd only been dating Ben for a couple of months, since he clumsily spilled a cup of coffee on himself at the Starbucks around the corner from where she worked as a structural engineer for the city, and she'd helped him clean up, finding a note in her pocket with his phone number written in a clear, looping script when she'd returned to work.

"I wasn't sure you liked me," he'd said when she called him later that evening, after a few tentative texts back and forth. "But you were so gorgeous I had to take a chance."

He'd taken her out for sushi, one of the places where you sit at the bar and take plates as they ride past on a little conveyor belt. They'd eaten their fill while they talked about everything and nothing, then Ben had paid for the stack of plates and taken her back to his penthouse apartment and fucked her until she literally couldn't move.

"Jesus Christ," she'd said, when she could move her mouth again. "Is it always like that?"

He'd chuckled. "Pretty much. Is that okay?"

It had been okay.

As the weeks passed he started pulling out toys, butt plugs and dildos and vibrators that he would use on her or they would use together. On one memorable evening he let Rey tie him up and use them on him until tears rolled down his face and he was begging her to let him come. 

(She let him come; it was amazing.)

Mostly he liked to be in charge and mostly Rey was okay with that, and as she stood in front of the full-length mirror with Rose fussing about that one lock of hair that wouldn't lie flat, Rey wondered if he might have anything special planned for their date that night.

🎻🎻🎻

Ben knocked on her door at six pm sharp. He looked gorgeous as always; his hair soft and styled, slightly long so it covered his ears, wearing a black suit with a tie that matched her dress perfectly. He was huge, almost completely filling the doorway as he stepped through. He grinned when he saw her, pulled her close for a hug and a kiss before taking a step back and giving her a full appraisal.

"You look amazing," he said, and by the way his cheeks pinked and his eyes roved, she knew he was telling the truth.

They climbed into the back seat of his waiting car, a black sedan with tinted windows and a divider between the front and back seats; the only way to communicate with the driver was to push a red button nestled in the doorway on the side where Ben sat now. She'd only seen him use it a handful of times.

"We'll have dinner after the show. Since this is your first time I thought we could take in the preshow, where they explain the different instruments and the director will talk about the pieces and why she selected them for tonight's show."

Rey nodded as Ben explained how the evening would go, that he'd made reservations at her favorite restaurant after the performance, but they could go home instead if she was too tired. He handed her a bottle of water and a couple of protein bars, "just in case you need them." She thanked him and added them to her bag. It bulged slightly, but if he didn't care she wasn't going to care either.

Paused at a stoplight a couple of blocks from the orchestra hall, Ben cleared his throat and pulled a box out from his jacket. It was flat and rectangular, just large enough for her to hold in her palm.

"A gift for tonight," he said, eyes dark and knuckles white where he gripped his knees, "if you want."

His breathing quickened as she ripped off the silver paper, and before she'd lifted off the top she knew that she was going to agree to whatever Ben asked of her. If he was that excited already, she trusted it was going to be good.

It was good.

"You don't have to," he said again. She lifted the thing out of its molded velvet nest, just a bit of silicone with a loop on one end, and held it gently.

"There's no remote," she said, checking the box again. "I assume there's a remote somewhere?"

He pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and immediately the thing started to vibrate. Rey fumbled, almost dropping it, and they both giggled.

"Yes, of course I'll wear it."

Before the words were out of her mouth Ben unbuckled his seat belt and he was on her, unbuckling her belt and turning her so she lay on the seat, straddling her where he loomed above her, kneeling between her legs.

He tugged her lace thong down and off, so roughly she was afraid it might rip. He gave it a sniff before tucking it into his jacket. Rey was aware that they'd pulled up to the orchestra hall, that the car was parked but the driver hadn't come back to open the door yet. Rey almost hoped he would, imagining the expression on his face, shock and lust. The thought sent a bloom of warmth to her center, which only grew hotter when Ben sucked the vibe into his mouth. When he pulled it away it glistened with his saliva; some of it dripped down his chin, but he waited until he'd pressed the vibe into Rey's cunt before wiping it away with the back of his hand. She was wet from her fantasy and the vibe slipped right in. Ben tugged the loop, and her muscles gripped it tight. It wouldn't be slipping out. He ran his fingers up between her labia and tapped her clit.

"What's your safeword tonight?"

"Patriarchy. As in fuck the—"

"Got it." But he said it with a smile. "Don't let it distract you from the music," he rumbled, helping her sit up. "We're here to watch the orchestra, after all."

"What, you gonna quiz me after? Will I get a reward if I get all the answers right?"

He grunted and reached for the red button which communicated with the driver. She leaned up against him, traced her fingertips over his cock, hard and straining down the leg of his trousers. Her lips brushed the shell of his ear, and she whispered, "Will I get punished if I get them wrong?"

"You'll get a spanking either way if you don't stop being such a fucking brat," he said, before pressing the button and asking the driver to help them out. He wasn't really mad, though, and she laughed as he held her hand and wrapped her coat back around her shoulders, then led her into the hall where a crowd was already beginning to gather.

🎻🎻🎻

The pre-program was fun. She knew that there were string instruments and wind instruments, but it was good to learn the difference between flutes and reeds, and how oboes differ from clarinets. After the pre-program, as the main audience took their seats, Rey elbowed Ben. He looked up from his program.

"I'm ready for my quiz now."

He grinned, a lopsided thing that showed off his dimples. "Later, sweetheart. We need to make it through the full show first."

The orchestra began its final warm-up, and Ben lay the program on his knee, then made a show of taking out his phone. Rey sat at attention, pressed her knees together, ready for anything, but he just glanced at it.

"Show'll be starting soon," he said with a smirk, tucking it away again. Rey slumped in her seat, all too aware of the vibe in her cunt, her own wetness sliding around it and dripping through her dress and onto her coat, which Ben had insisted she sit on.

The first piece was short, nothing she recognized, but Ben seemed to. He tapped his foot along to the beat, and although Rey couldn't hear him there was something about the way he was moving that made her think he was humming along with it. 

He didn't reach for his phone even once. But it was fine, he was enjoying the music and she wouldn't want to distract him.

The second piece was by some Russian composer - not Tchaikovsky, some other guy. It was for orchestra and piano, and as a couple of stagehands rolled out a grand piano, shining black under the lights, Ben leaned over and whispered, "This is a piano concerto, one of my favorite pieces. Later you can tell me how you see the dialogue between the orchestra and pianist." He pulled his phone out, set it face down on his knee, and gave her a smile so sweet you'd never guess that he was such a dirty man.

Rey liked it. She didn't know anything about the piano but it was obvious that this was a complicated piece, and that the pianist - a woman not much older than Rey herself - was enjoying herself immensely playing it. Her hands danced across the keyboard and she danced in her seat, short platinum hair shaking with every move her body made. Rey was so caught up watching her that she didn't notice when Ben turned his phone right side up and tapped the surface.

When the vibrator came to life inside her she squeaked loud enough that the older man sitting on her other side from Ben glanced at her. She gave him an apologetic smile and leaned back into her seat, enjoying the sensation of the vibe fluttering inside her. It was very soft, probably the lowest setting, just enough to feel but not enough to do any damage. She reached for Ben's free hand and he grasped her fingers, rubbing across her knuckles.

"How's that?" He had to say it loudly enough for her to hear it above the orchestra, but she didn't think anybody else could hear.

"S'good."

"Strong enough?"

"Not enough to make me come."

"That's a shame," he said, tapping the screen again. The vibe shut off completely, and Rey said _Hey!_ just as the piece reached a soft point. The older man shot her an annoyed look, and she gripped Ben's hand harder, scowling as she stared up at the stage.

"Don't get distracted," Ben murmured into her ear. "You still have a quiz to pass at the end of this."

He did it again in the middle of the third movement, during a particularly quick and loud section. Rey was back to watching the pianist, continually impressed with how she used her entire body, not just her hands, to make her music. It was riveting, and when the vibe turned on - at a higher setting this time - Rey jumped up out of her chair in surprise. Ben started laughing and pulled her back down, her face flushed because of the pulsing inside her as well as with embarrassment and anger. The older man leaned over and said, "it's an exciting part, isn't it?"

She nodded and gave him a smile that she hoped didn't look too abnormal, and Ben took the opportunity to push the vibe up one more level.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered to herself, crossing her legs and trying to pay attention to the pianist, instead of how Ben was still shaking with laughter.

"Do you want me to stop?" His voice, tinged with amusement, just made her more angry.

"Fuck you," she answered—and the vibe immediately shut off. "Hey!" she growled, but he shrugged and tucked the phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Bad girls don't get to shiver."

At least now it was easier to pay attention. There were only a few more minutes left anyway, and Rey was happy to have the opportunity to experience it without the frustration of the vibe buzzing inside her. She _was._

Intermission was next, and then there would be one more piece - something from a ballet, Ben said. They waited until the rest of their row cleared out before standing up; Ben assured Rey that the dampness on the back of her skirt wasn't visible, and tugged her out the door and into the lobby for a drink. He immediately recognized people he knew, and he started introducing her around. She was deep in conversation with a tall, thin man with red hair and a sneer that Rey was beginning to suspect was his default expression - Ben had said his name but she'd immediately forgotten it - when the vibe started up, again on the lowest setting. Rey managed to react with only the raise of her eyebrows, which the red-headed man interpreted as interest in what he was saying. But Rey stopped paying attention, although she managed to smile and nod even though the only thing she noticed was Ben - standing next to her, having his own conversation with a tall, thin woman with lavender hair, his phone held loosely in his right hand. She watched for several more minutes, juice dripping down her thighs, but he made no move to touch the screen again.

By the time he took her arm to lead her back to their seats, she was in agony.

"Ben," she whined, and he tutted.

"Had enough already? The last piece hasn't even started yet."

"Can you at least turn it up? It's not getting me anywhere like this, I'm going nuts over here."

He patted her knee and gave her a smirk. "Just be patient, Rey. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Rey grumbled and sat back in her seat, and glanced around in an attempt to find something to focus on. She noticed a tall woman with a platinum blonde pixie cut sitting down on an aisle seat several rows in front of them.

"Hey, Ben," she said, poking him. "Isn't that the pianist?" He followed her hand, pointing down the aisle, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's her. Phasma Astanova; she's from Ukraine."

"She's amazing. Do you think she'd give me her autograph if I asked her nicely?"

Ben grinned. "I'm sure she would."

Soon enough the orchestra began the last piece. It started out with a drum - a snare drum, if she was remembering the pre-program correctly. A kind of buzzy, gentle sound, and it was joined very quickly by a flute. The tune was lyrical, and a bit dreamy, and Rey wasn't sure if she recognized it or if it was just that she wanted to. She found that she was able to ignore the fluttering in her own body if she concentrated on the buzzing of the drum. After the flute, a clarinet picked up and played the same tune, all on its own; then the clarinet joined the drum and an oboe took its turn with the melody. A harp - she thought it was a harp - joined with the clarinet and drum, and a bassoon took over the melody.

Rey was entranced yet again - this experience was more subtle than watching the pianist, which had been wild and unreserved. This felt as though it was going to build up to something, and the pulsing of the drum brought to mind a train chugging its way up a hill. As more instruments joined and the piece grew louder, Ben turned the vibe up a notch. She sat up straighter and squirmed, just a bit; the flutterings inside her were distracting again but she didn't want to be distracted; she wanted to stay lost in the piece.

A trumpet joined, and from the corner of her eye Rey saw Ben touch the screen of his phone again; the vibrations grew stronger again, just like the music, and with another touch the vibe began to pulse. She pressed her knees together and dared not look at the older man sitting on her other side. She was dripping more, and was certain that after this not even the fabric of her dress would be able to hide her wetness. Ben reached out and took her hand, and she gripped his fingers.

"Are you enjoying the show?" She turned to look him in the face, and something about her expression must have touched him, because his eyes widened and his mouth fell open. "You are, aren't you?" She nodded, afraid of what might fall out of her mouth if she opened it. "Good," he said, reaching for his phone again. "I'm enjoying it, too." And he turned it up another notch.

And this is how it played out for the next several minutes. Every time the orchestra got louder, another group of instruments joined, Ben would turn up the vibe, or make it pulse in a different way. And every time he did, Rey would wiggle in her seat, or whine, and try desperately to keep her attention on the orchestra. Every once in a while the older man next to her would give her a look, and she would smile at him innocently and try to sit still.

By the time the full orchestra was playing, Rey was certain she was going to die. She'd long since let go of Ben's hand, instead gripping the back of the seat in front of her. It was probably annoying to the woman in that seat, but Rey couldn't bring herself to care. She'd wiggled her way to the very edge of her seat, and was grinding her hips down along to the beat of the music. She had a feeling that the piece wasn't going to last much longer - the entire orchestra was in full swing, and they were so loud that it was overwhelming. The energy of the musicians and the audience and Ben all swirled around Rey and she was so close, almost there, almost...

With a final swing and a bombastic crash the piece came to its end, and so did Rey. She shouted as she came, a sound that continued even after the orchestra had faded into silence. Heads turned; Rey was horrified to see that Phasma Astanova herself had glanced back to see who on earth was making that ungodly noise. Ben was no help whatsoever; he jumped to his feet, clapping, his phone forgotten on his seat.

"Bravo!" He cried. "Bravo! Amazing! Wonderful!"

Without pause the older man on Rey's other side jumped up and joined him, and then everybody else did it too.

Rey stayed in her seat; Ben's phone was unlocked, so she took the liberty of exiting the app. She'd have to wait to take the vibe out, but she wasn't in any rush to do that, now that it was turned off and Ben couldn't do any more damage.

Everyone came out on stage to do a final bow - Phasma Astanova received another round of well-earned applause - but eventually the standing ovation faded, and the people around them gathered up their coats and programs and made their way out the doors. The older man gave Rey a smile and a wave as he left. Rey was happy to wait, with Ben back in his seat beside her, a huge grin on his face.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?"

"It was. But I'm ready to leave now. To the restaurant, I think." The orgasm had exhausted her, but she wasn't _that_ tired, and she was now ferociously hungry.

Ben tilted his head at her and scooted forward in his seat, ready to stand as most everyone else had already filed out of the auditorium. "I have one more stop to make before dinner, if you don't mind?"

She shrugged and joined him in gathering her things. "As long as I get fed eventually, I don't mind."

"Oh sweetheart, you'll get fed."

She shivered at the dark tone in his voice, and followed him into the lobby. But instead of heading for the door, he headed down a side hallway, coming to a stop outside the ladies room.

"Ben?" 

He glanced down at her, one corner of his mouth quirked up.

"Thought you might like to clean up."

"Thanks," she said. That was thoughtful of him. She handed him her coat, taking her bag with her, and pulled the door open. It swung closed quietly as she walked through the lounge and passed through the second door into the restroom proper. There was another person in there when she entered the stall, but by the time she'd peed and wiped herself thoroughly the person had left and she was alone. She thought about pulling the vibe out herself but didn't; maybe Ben had something more in store for her, and she wasn't quite ready to end the game yet.

Once she was done on the toilet she took her time, enjoying the thought of Ben standing out in the hallway, waiting for her. She washed her hands, then used the delightfully scented lotion that was set on a low counter by the door, next to a basket of soft towels. She touched up her makeup, just another swipe of lipstick and a dab of concealer. Her stomach growled, and she remembered the protein bars that Ben had presented to her in the car - another thoughtful gesture. She unwrapped one and chomped it down, aware that time was passing; she wanted to keep him waiting, but not so long he'd be annoyed with her. She chased the bar with half of the bottle of water and stepped through into the lounge as she swallowed the last of it... but came to a halt when she found him there, sprawled across one of the loveseats.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked, mouth drying even though she'd just inhaled a cup of water at least.

"You were taking too long," he answered, standing up and walking slowly towards her. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine," she said—and stopped when she realized she'd backed right into the wall, as Ben crowded towards her. She was reminded again how very large he was. "Shall we go?"

"Oh, I don't think so." He reached a hand up and gently took hold of her chin, between his fingers and thumb, and turned her head to the side. "I think you should touch up your makeup before we go to the restaurant."

That was bullshit, she'd just touched it up and she knew it looked perfect, but from the way he was looking at her she knew that wasn't really what she wanted, so she played along. He followed her to the counter that sat under the mirror that spanned the wall across from the soft chairs, stood behind her as she pulled out her makeup bag and pulled out her lipstick. She played at dabbing more one, and gasped when his hand slid up her skirt and rested on the cheek of her ass.

"Ben, what are you doing?" She growled, then moaned when he reached lower and stroked a single long finger between her labia; she could feel pressure as he twisted his finger through the loop of the vibe and tugged at it. She automatically angled her hips back, and he grabbed her with his other hand and held her still.

"You didn't take this out," he murmured, ignoring her question. "Why not?"

"I thought you might want to play more."

"Good girl," he whispered. There were a series of movements behind her, the sound of his trousers unzipping, a tug on the vibe leaving her empty and then almost immediately filled again when he slid in his cock, until he couldn't slide it any further.

"Fuck," she moaned, and leaned forward until her forehead hit the cool glass of the mirror. "Ben, do you want to do this? Maybe we should go to the car. Somebody might walk in!"

"Everybody's gone," he answered, reaching around her so he could toy with her clit. "It's just you and me, sweetheart. I've been turned on ever since you started wiggling around in your seat back in the auditorium, and I don't want to wait. This is much more comfortable than the car, isn't it?" He slid out halfway and then thrust back in with vigor, and Rey moaned again. She was happy enough to let him do it; there was probably another orgasm in it for her, and she loved coming on his cock, and he was probably right that nobody would come in. It was one thing to have an orgasm fully clothed in the middle of an orchestra concert, but quite another thing to have someone walk in on her and her boyfriend having sex in a bathroom - even a fancy, high-class one such as this.

Then again... maybe it wouldn't be _so_ bad. Ben was hot, and she wasn't too bad, and she was sure they looked good together. Ben looked great when he climaxed, he was loud and just a little bit wild, and after a few times being made to watch herself on videos Ben made on his phone, Rey was convinced that she looked pretty good when she came, too. Maybe somebody would want to watch them. She imagined it, as Ben hammered into her from behind, murmuring dirty thoughts into her ear and rubbing his fingertips against her clit. She concentrated on the thick slide of him inside her, his breath on her neck, the slow build inside her that grew steadily higher and higher—

and suddenly Ben stopped. Rey whined, then silenced herself when she heard the same thing that he had already heard - the click of footsteps just outside the door.

"Fuck," Ben whispered. He tugged her skirt down to cover her ass, but didn't pull out. A moment later the door swung open and the clicking footsteps continued unslowing, traversing the room behind them before disappearing through the door to the toilets. Rey's eyes were screwed shut, so she didn't see who it was, or if they'd even noticed that she and Ben were there. As the door swung shut Rey breathed out a sigh of relief, and pushed back against Ben.

"Come on, let's go," she whispered. "We can leave while they're in there."

"You haven't come yet," Ben answered, and he started thrusting again. "I'm not leaving this room until you come."

"Ben!" She whined. He paused, and she knew that he was waiting to see if she was going to use her safe word - but she wouldn't. She was as turned on by the situation as he was. After a moment of silence he started moving again, his cock and his hand - it felt good, but not good enough.

"Harder," she whispered. "Faster. Please! I need to come before that person comes back out!"

"Do you? Do you really?" He actually slowed down, pausing with his cock half out and one finger pressed against the side of her clit. "What if you came just as they walked out the door? What about that?"

She screwed her eyes shut. "Jesus Christ, Ben. What the fuck."

"Yeah," he said, thrusting back in and giving her clit a flick. "Yeah, let's do that." To punctuate his intention he wrapped his other arm around her, grabbing her breast and giving her nipple a squeeze.

"Ben, what if she doesn't want to see?"

He hummed against her neck. "Did you see her when she came in?"

"No, I closed my eyes, I was too embarrassed."

"Yeah, well," he chuckled, "I did. Trust me - she wants to see it."

Rey shivered and did her best to relax. She trusted Ben - more than anybody else - and if he said he thought it would be okay, she would believe him. So when the footsteps sounded again from the other side of the door, and the door opened, and the footsteps continued into the lounge, Rey breathed deeply and concentrated on Ben - his breath, his fingers, his cock. And when the person walked up to the counter, and Rey could hear them setting down their own bag, curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes, and she immediately saw the other person in the mirror - staring right at her.

"Hello," the woman said with a grin. She was tall and had short platinum hair and she spoke with an accent, and Rey knew exactly who she was. Her face flushed, but the woman looked at her with such kindness that she didn't feel embarrassed, just a bit strange.

"Hi," Rey said breathily. "You're..." Ben pinched her clit and she groaned, but managed to get the name out anyway. "You're Phasma Astanova. You're incredible."

Phasma laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."

"No, I mean your playing. On the piano." The head of Ben's cock had found her g-spot and he was busy rubbing it into her as roughly as he could, but Rey was never going to have this chance again and pushed through it. "I loved hearing you. Watching you." Ben laughed into her neck, and Phasma laughed too.

"Oh, I am enjoying watching you play too." Her expression softened. "But thank you. It means very much to know I have touched my audience."

"Oh," Rey said. Ben pinched her clit again, and Rey shuddered involuntarily. "Oh."

"Darling, you don't have to pretend to have a conversation with me. Why don't you relax and have an orgasm for your beau."

"Yeah, sweetheart," Ben growled in her ear. "Come for me, baby."

"Oh, fuck," Rey moaned, and gave in to the heat that had been building up for the past several minutes. It washed over her, radiating from her center down through her toes and out the top of her head. She shook with it but Ben held her tight, whispering soft words into her ear and grunting when he, too finally came. Phasma watched her, and when she finally calmed the other woman smiled broadly.

"Beautiful! Just as I knew you would be. And now, if you don't mind, I must be off." With a smile and a nod she walked back out of the lounge, the sound of her footsteps fading announcing her departure.

Ben pulled out, already softening, and used her thong, drawn from a pocket, to clean the mess between her legs.

"There you go," he murmured, turning her around and giving her a well-earned kiss. "My beautiful girl."

"Four out of five Russian concert pianists agree," she quipped, and Ben laughed along with her. "I'm a bit surprised you didn't offer an encore."

"Oh, sweetheart," he answered, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "I don't mind the occasional show, but at the end of the day, you're mine."

"I'm yours?" He hadn't said anything like that before, and it warmed Rey's heart to hear it.

"If you want." He looked suddenly abashed, almost nervous, and she kissed him again to wipe that expression right off his face.

"I want," she said, once she pulled away.

"Good," he said with a smile. "And do you want dinner?"

"Always!" She laughed, and she followed him through the door, out to where his car waited to take them on their next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the first orchestral piece is, but the second one is [Rachmaninoff's 3rd piano concerto](https://youtu.be/1TJvJXyWDYw) (a favorite of Adam Driver's) and the last one is [Ravel's Bolero](https://youtu.be/LwLABSm0yYc).
> 
> Thank you to Sadie for organizing #reylokinkuary and to beccastanz for the encouragement (general, not specific, she doesn't know this fic is coming). 
> 
> Well this went places I didn't expect it to go but I hope you like it! If you do please leave a kudos or comment, I love them!
> 
> FIC RECS
> 
> [Hungry by RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302022) \- super sexy vibe play in public!  
> [Conspirators by RedRoseWhite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625491) \- voyeurism! (Rey watches Kylo having sex with someone else)  
> [The Cellist by Lady_of_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841553) \- sweet and angsty fic, Rey and Ben both work for an orchestra  
> [The Orange Line by me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927358) \- public sex while Ben is dressed as a sports mascot  
> [the overflow of joy by me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898683) \- Finnreylo vibe play with sub!Ben


End file.
